The Flash adventures
by Flash Macintosh
Summary: La historia habla sobre un joven unicornio llamado Flash Macintosh, que tras haber derrotado a su mayor enemigo y salvar a su reino natal, se muda al reino de Equestria y a la ciudad de Canterlot, en donde inicia de cero y pocos saben sobre su vida pasada y hace todo lo posible para evitarlo. Pero un día conoce a un grupo de ponis que lo llevaran de vuelta a tener sus aventuras.
1. Piloto

**Flash-Back**

En una noche con las peores tormentas que han existido, un joven corcel llamado Flash estaba en ahogándose en la profundidad del río, y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que cuatro sujetos lo estaban persiguiendo para acabarlo de una vez por todas. Flash logro salí a la superficie, al igual que logro ver a esos ponis, como ellos a él, ellos eran un chico unicornio que poseía una armadura con muchas armas llamado Sigil Escan, una chica pegaso con un brazalete mágico con la capacidad de controlar desastres naturales llamada Lady Apocalypse (y si, ella causa la tormenta), un chico terrestre con una armadura muy extraña, pero muy potente llamado Big Iron, y finalmente un chico alicornio con pelaje negro, una capucha marrón oscuro y un traje con gemas brillantes llamado Lord Black, el cual era el que lideraba al grupo.

-Valla, miren quien está nadando, maten-lo-dijo Lord Black con tono simpático.

Los chicos obedecieron y atacaron a Flash con láseres y relámpagos.

-Ay, no-dijo Flash sumergiéndose al agua para esquivar los ataques.

Al estar adentro del agua Flash se tele-transporto a la orilla más cercana. Ya después de un rato se encontró frente a Lord Black, el cual por su ira creaba un aura oscura gigante que era muy similar a un tornado.

-¡BLACK! ¡Todavía hay tiempo de remediarlo!-dijo Flash

-¡YA ES TARDE FLASH! ¡Desde hace mucho, y todo por tu culpa!-dijo Back

-¡Si hacia es como lo quieres, entonces no me dejas opción!-dijo Flash sacando una daga luminosa

-¡¿Cómo obtuviste eso?!-dijo Black sorprendido

-¡Lo único que puedo decirte es: "Que fue un casi placer conocerte"!-dijo Flash lanzando la daga

Lord Black simplemente se tele-transporta unos centímetros para esquivar la daga, y después de eso se tele-trasporta cerca de Flash.

-Ja, sigues siendo el mismo fracasado de siempre-dijo Black

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo ignorante de siempre-dijo Flash

En eso la daga regreso mágicamente, y fue encajada en Lord Black

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba Black justo antes de morir.

La muerte de Black causo una gran explosión, y las gemas de su traje salieron volando, por suerte Flash callo sobre el suave césped.

-Se acabó... Se acabó... Todo ha terminado-dijo Flash agotado y sin aliento.

 **Presente**

Exactamente un año después, Flash se había mudado, e iniciado desde cero, y su prioridad principal es que nadie ahí supiera de su vida pasada en su ciudad natal. Pero un día, todo eso cambio, a causa de una yegua llamada Scoot.

Ella iba corriendo feliz-mente hacia su hermano menor Light Shadow

-¡LIGHT, LIGHT, LIGHHHHHHT!-gritaba emocionada

Light hacia una casa de naipes, cuando Scoot llego derribando la casa y a él.

-¿Que ocurre Scoot?-dijo Light en el suelo

-Bueno resulta que Sunrise se mudara ¡HOY!-dijo Scoot

-Si Scoot, ya me lo dijiste-dijo Light

-Enserio ¿cuándo?-pregunto Scoot

 **(Hace 9 días)**

Light estaba haciendo otra casa de naipes más grande cuando Scoot apareció y derribo todo.

-Light adivina que, ¡Sunrise se mudara aquí en nueve días!-dijo Scoot

-Enserio, ¡Genial!-dijo Light-ahora tengo que comenzar de nuevo-dijo deprimido

 **(Hace 6 días)**

Light estaba escribiendo todos sus análisis en una máquina de escribir y los ponía en forma de montaña, pero en eso Scoot apareció y todas las hojas salieron volando.

-¡LIGHT! qué crees, ¡Sunrise se mudara aquí en seis días!-dijo Scoot

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste-dijo Light-ahora me ayudas a ordenar esto-

 **(Hace 3 días)**

Light estaba haciendo una enorme montaña de latas de soda, y acababa de poner la última, así que se detuvo para admirarla, pero en eso apareció Scoot de sorpresa y derribo todas las latas.

-¡Puedes creerlo hermanito, Sunrise llegara en tres días!-dijo Scoot

Light no dijo nada y simplemente se fue

 **(Hoy)**

-Jejeje... Bueno, tal vez me deje llevar por la emoción-dijo Scoot apenada

-Y eso solo fueron tres de las veinte veces que me lo dijiste-dijo Light

-Bueno, el punto es que hoy es el día, así que hay que ir a la estación del tren de inmediato-dijo Scoot

Scoot se fue a la estación del tren seguida por Light

-A veces prefiero que seas tímida-dijo Light siguiendo a Scoot

Ya después en la estación Scoot y Light estaban esperando a Sunrise cuando de repente escucharon una voz conocida diciendo: " _Parece que hoy es el día en que Sunrise llega_ "

Scoot y Light voltean y ven a Mimi

-¡MIMI!-dijo Scoot

Scoot llega hasta Mimi y la abraza.

-No sabría que vendrías-dijo Scoot

-Como dejar a mi APPS esperando a un viejo amigo-dijo Mimi

-¡Cascos!-dijeron Mimi y Scoot

Un rato después el tren de Cantermarca llego a la estación, y de ahí no salieron muchos ponis, y gracias a eso Scoot logro ver fácilmente a Sunrise.

-¡SUNRISE!-grito Scoot con emoción

Scoot llego corriendo hacia Sunrise y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola Scoot-dijo Sunrise sin aire

Scoot se separa de Sunrise apenada

-Jeje, lo siento, estaba emocionada-dijo Scoot

En eso dos ponis más bajaron del tren.

-Que ¿No hay abrazo para las estrellas?-dijo Starquality

-O las empresarias legítimas-dijo Midday

-¡Chicas!-dijo Scoot abrazándolas a las dos

-No sabía que ustedes también vendrían-dijo Light

-Al principio no lo haríamos-dijo Midday

-Pero decidimos venir ya por más hermosa que sea la vida en Cantermarca, con el tiempo se vuelve predecible, así que vinimos aquí, al menos temporalmente-dijo Starquality

-Que bien, ¡Sean bienvenidos!-dijo Mimi

Unos pocos segundos después Sunrise noto que alguien los observa.

-Ey, ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Lo conocen?-dijo Sunrise

Los demás voltean y ven a Flash alejándose.

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Sunrise

-Creo que va a nuestra escuela-dijo Mimi

-Sí, aunque no se sabe casi nada de él, algunos apenas saben su primer nombre-dijo Light

-Pero por que nos estaba observando-dijo Scoot

-Creo que te estaba viendo a ti hermana-dijo Light

-A ¡Mi! ¿Por qué?-dijo Scoot

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-dijo Light

-¿Cómo?-dijo Mimi

-Iremos con la única poni que nos puede ayudar-dijo Light

-¿Quién?-dijo Sunrise

-La Princesa Celestia-dijo Light

 **Flash-Back**

Varios días después de la derrota de Lord Black, Flash por fin estaba tranquilo, pero no del todo, ya que los otros villanos aún estaban sueltos, y en eso su hermanita Smile intentaba animarlo.

-Flash, anímate, Lord Black ya fue derrotado, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dijo Smile

-Sigil Escan, Big Iron, Lady Apocalypse y varios otros villanos aun andan sueltos. Si hay mucho de qué preocuparse-dijo Flash

-Bueno, pero sin su líder no tendrán mucho que hacer, nos podrán dar unas vacaciones-dijo Smile

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-dijo Flash

Mientas Flash y Smile hablaban, una esfera de cristal se escabullía mágicamente por la habitaron, y finalmente se cayó desde un estante frente a Flash y Smile, rompiéndose y liberando una proyección mágica de Big Iron, Sigil Escan y Lady Apocalypse.

-Felicidades Flash, has ganado una batalla, pero aunque lo parezca, no es la final-dijo Lady Apocalypse-Tan solo has ganado tiempo-

-No necesitamos a ese tonto encapuchado para acabarte-dijo Sigil Escan-En realidad, él tenía la menor cantidad de probabilidades de vencerte-

-En cambio nosotros... sabemos pensar, y aunque no tengamos los poderes de un espectro oscuro, tenemos más oportunidad-dijo Big Iron

-Te conocemos desde potrillo Flash, sabemos tus debilidades, tus límites, y por más hábil que te vuelvas, sigues siendo lo que siempre has sido... un fracasado-dijo Lady

La proyección termino y Flash simplemente se puso serio y Smile preocupada.

-Bueno, creo que no serán muy buenas vacaciones-dijo Smile

Flash se enoja y arroja un jarrón con su magia.

-Porque esos tres tienen que hacerme la vida imposible-dijo Flash enojado- y pensar que una vez confié en ellos-

Flash se fue de la habitación

-Qué mala situación-dijo Smile

 **Presente**

Ya después Scoot, Light, Mimi y Sunrise llegaron al castillo de la princesa Celestia, y al llegar a la sala del trono la princesa les dio una cordial bienvenida.

-Buenos días mis queridos ponis-dijo Celestia

Todos a excepción de Sunrise se arrodillaron ante ella.

-¿Por qué no te arrodillas?-susurro Scoot

-Yo no hago eso-dijo Sunrise

La princesa se acerca a ellos mientras se levantan.

-¿A que debo el placer de su visita?-pregunto Celestia

-Vera su alteza, hay un poni apartado de la sociedad, y queremos saber algo sobre él-dijo Light

-Y... ¿Cómo se llama ese poni?-pregunto Celestia

-No sabemos con certeza, pero creo que se llama Flash... Flash Macintosh-dijo Scoot

Los muchachos le contaron toda la situación a la princesa Celestia, y finalmente entendió todo.

-Muy chicos entiendo lo que ocurre-dijo Celestia-y en mi opinión creo que necesitan ayuda.

-Sí, exacto, la de su sobrina sería muy buena-dijo Light

-Bueno, me temo que envié a Candace y Shining Armor a una misión especial en busca de un objeto mágico-dijo Celestia

Esa respuesta desanimo a los chicos.

-Pero... hay alguien más que puede ayudarlos-dijo Celestia

Los chicos se animaron de nuevo, pero tuvieron que esperar a que Celestia hablara con él, y después de mucho tiempo Celestia al fin logro convencerlo.

-Chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi tercer sobrino... Shining Moon-dijo Celestia presentando a su sobrino.

Un chico unicornio de cuero blanco, melena negra y despeinada, y una luna llena de Cutie Mark entro a la habitación.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cuando empezamos?-dijo Shining

Shining, Light, Scoot, Mimi y Sunrise fueron a investigar a Flash, siguiéndolo a todas partes, e incluso lo vieron ordenando libros en la biblioteca.

-Esa es la razón por la que se oculta, solo trabaja en la biblioteca-dijo Sunrise

-No... Hay algo más, lo presiento-dijo Shining

Lo siguieron siguiendo por casi 2 horas, hasta que parecía por fin haber llegado a su casa

-Bien, párese que esa es su casa-dijo Sunrise-todo fue una pérdida de tiempo-

-No lo creo, tal vez esa sea su casa, pero no está entrando en ella, sino en esa casa en el árbol-dijo Shining

-Que quieres decir-dijo Sunrise

-Que tal vez se aleja de la sociedad porque oculta algo, algo que está en esa casa-dijo Light

Todos se quedaron viendo a Light de forma extraña

-¡Que!, es solo una teoría-dijo Light

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Scoot

Los chicos siguieron a Flash a su casa del árbol, y decidieron entrar aun con algo de nervios. Pero cuando entraron vieron algo que jamas esperaron ver. Y eso sería que la casa era 10 beses más grande por dentro que por fuera.

-No... Puede... Ser-dijeron todos

Los chicos quedaron impactados al ver la increíble maravilla imposible frente a sus ojos, cuando alguien dijo " _Ejem_ ". En ese momento voltearon y vieron al único que no querían que los vieran.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-dijo Flash

 **Flash-Back**

Tiempo después Smile estaba tranquila sin ninguna preocupación, cuando entonces llego su hermano.

-Ok hermanita-dijo Flash-ya tengo la solución-

-¿Que, cuál es?-dijo Smile

-Nos mudaremos-dijo Flash

-¿Qué?-dijo Smile confundida

-Hable con nuestros padres y nos iremos, a un lugar donde no se les ocurrirá buscarnos-dijo Flash

-¿Por qué querrías huir?-dijo Smile

-No es que quiera huir, es que esto tiene que terminar-dijo Flash-es obvio que no puedo detenerlos a todos, así que es mejor que no me encuentren para que así no hagan nada-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-dijo Smile

-Bueno, la bibliotecaria se mudó a un pueblo por órdenes de la Princesa Celestia-dijo Flash-supongo que podría remplazarla-

-Y ¿Que se supone que pasara?-dijo Smile

-La principal prioridad es que nadie sepa de nuestra vida aquí, porque sería un riesgo cuando estamos iniciando desde cero-dijo Flash

 **Presente**

Todos aún seguían sorprendidos al ver la casa del árbol de Flash, pero él solo estaba molesto.

-Por mi tía Luna, ¿Cómo hiciste esto?-dijo Shining

-Un amigo me enseño-dijo Flash-ahora díganme ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Bueno, nosotros solo estábamos de paso cuando...-dijo Sunrise

Sunrise no pudo terminar ya que Flash puso una cara que demostró que no le creía.

-Bueno, la verdad es que te estábamos siguiendo, porque queríamos saber quién eras-dijo Mimi

-Bueno ya me vieron, ahora ¡Largarse!-dijo Flash

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Que es todo esto?-dijo Shining

-No tengo que decirte nada-dijo Flash

-Oh, claro que si tienes-dijo Shining-soy un príncipe, debes obedecer-

-Ejeje, he estudiado tu vida, se quién eres Shining Moon, y te aseguro que no eres un príncipe-dijo Flash

Shining se molestó por eso, e intento golpear a Flash, pero él lo esquiva fácilmente y en solo un minuto lo derriba.

-Está bien, está bien-suplico Shining

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante la habilidad de Flash.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Sunrise

-No fui yo realmente, fue el traje-dijo Flash refiriéndose a el traje azul oscuro que llevaba-esta hecho con materiales especiales que mejoran mis habilidades de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia-

-¿Dónde consigo uno?-dijo Light

-Yo lo hice, es el único que hay-dijo Flash

-Oye, crees que podrías mostrarnos un poco de este lugar-dijo Mimi

-No me escuchaste, dije que se fueran-dijo Flash

-Por favor, no le diremos a nadie-dijo Scoot

-(Suspiro) está bien-dijo Flash

Flash les mostró a todos el lugar, viendo todo tipo de experimentos y aparatos raros, y luego se toparon con algo mucho más raro. Parecía un carruaje, pero era algo diferente a los demás.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Mimi

-Esto, es mi nuevo invento-dijo Flash-aun esta en desarrollo, pero cuando lo termine, podre hacer lo que solo un poni ha logrado-

-Y ¿qué es?-dijo Sunrise

-Eso, es un secreto-dijo Flash

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien decía " _Señor las refacciones que pido ya están listas_ ", causado que los chicos volteen, y ven a una gran pantalla con muchas luces y maquinara extraña.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Shining

-Él es A.P.C, es mi servidor personal-dijo Flash

-Saludos a todos-dijo A.P.C

-Ey, yo conozco estas cosa-dijo Sunrise-es un producto muy común en Cantermarca, ¿cómo conseguiste tu uno?-

-Yo lo arme-dijo Flash

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sunrise

-Bueno. Saque varias partes del basurero, se alimenta de una fuente mágica que yo diseñe usando un refrigerador y unas esferas de cristal que una vidente me regalo-dijo Flash-sirve como mi ayudante y compañía-

-Siempre a su servicio señor-dijo A.P.C

.Muy bien, ya vieron suficiente, creo que se deben ir-dijo Flash

-Flash, no entiendo, ¿por qué ocultas todo esto tan genial?-dijo Scoot

-Es un asunto complicado-dijo Flash

-¿Por qué?-pregunto MImi

-No lo entenderían, es muy complicado-dijo Flash-ahora se tiene que ir, y no le digan a nadie-

Scoot, Mimi, Sunrise, Light y Shining, se estaban yendo. Pero mientras lo hacían, Flash dirigió su mirada hacia Scoot y viceversa.

-Señor, tal vez debería darles una oportunidad-dijo A.P.C

-De que-dijo Flash-de ser mi nuevo equipo, eso es ridículo-

-Tal vez, pero al menos de ser sus nuevos amigos-dijo A.P.C

-La última vez que creí tener amigos, termino todo mal-dijo Flash

-Bueno, ellos se ven más confiables, debería considerarlo señor-dijo A.P.C

Flash se puso pensativo al oír eso.

 **Flash-Back**

Flash y su familia se preparaban para mudarse, y ya en el dirigible Smile y Flash hablaban.

-Así, ¿qué hay que hacer?-pregunto Smile

-Como ya te dije, nadie puede saber de nuestra vida anterior, tenemos que evitar socializar con los demás-dijo Flash-no podemos darnos el lujo de tener amistades-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Smile

-No puedo confiar en nadie-dijo Flash-no cometeré el mismo error 2 veces-

-Vamos hermano, no todo el mundo es así, sé que puedes encontrar buenos amigos-dijo Smile

-Tal vez, pero no quiero arriesgarme-dijo Flash

Smile no podía creer lo que había dicho Flash, aparentemente el cree que ya no puede confiar en nadie.

-Por cierto, aun no me has dicho a donde vamos-dijo Smile

-Al único lugar donde todos nuestros enemigos no querrían buscar-dijo Flash

-¿Cuál?-dijo Smile

-El reino de Equestria-dijo Flash

 **Fin.**


	2. Los 10 asesinos

**Presente**

Pocos días después de que los secretos de Flash fuesen revelados, en los calabozos de Canterlot entro un poni de cuero verde y melena blanca, que usaba un gran sombrero, un traje elegante y un bastón. Y este le dijo al guardia:

"Buenas tardes señor. Vengo a visitar a Anger Bright".

El guardia lo miro fijamente y le entrego un formulario.

-Llene esto y preséntese en la ventanilla 2-dijo el guardia

Pero el poni solo le entrego una pesada bolsa de monedas.

-O... yo podría llenarla por usted-dijo el guardia

-Gracias-dijo el poni con una sonrisa-ahora, con su permiso

Luego llega a la ventanilla y ahí se encuentra con Anger.

-Usted-dijo Anger sorprendido-no esperaba verlo.

-He venido aquí, para volver al negocio-dijo el poni-resulta que nuestro viejo amigo volvió a aparecer en el mapa.

Al decir eso, Anger quedo más impactado y confundido. Y dijo:

"Te refieres a..."

-Si-dijo el poni-¿Que dices?

-Acepto-respondió Anger

-Entonces... Que inicie la cacería-dijo el poni dando una sonrisa.

Mientras, Flash estaba tranquilamente en su casa del árbol, sin nada que hacer. Hasta que Light, Shining y Sunrise aparecieron.

-Hola-dijo Light

-¿¡Pero que!?-dijo Flash confundido y sorprendido-¿Que hacen aquí?

-Pasábamos por aquí, la puerta estaba abierta, y decidimos venir-dijo Sunrise

-Pues les dije que no quiero a nadie aquí-dijo Flash

-Hay vamos, tienes que admitir que la compañía a veces es buena-dijo Shining

-Escuchen, aprecio esto, pero no quiero compañía, ¿Entienden?-dijo Flash

En eso una alarma se activó.

-A.P.C. ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Flash

-Señor, parece que los calabozos de Canterlot hay una fuga-dijo A.P.C

-¿Ósea?-dijo Flash

-Los prisioneros se han salido de sus celdas y están en una revuelta-dijo A.P.C-tienen el control del lugar. La Princesa Celestia envió tropas, pero parece que no les fue muy bien, tal vez se toparon con sus viejos amigos.

-¿Viejos amigos?-dijo Light confundido

-¿Y las guarnidas de la armonía?-dijo Flash

-Tiene sus propios problemas ahora-dijo A.P.C-parece que Ponyville está atrapado en alguna especie de domo. Lo que indica que usted es su ú trasporte?-dijo Sunrise confundido

-Este trasporte-dijo Flash abriendo una puerta y mostrando un avión.

-Wowww... eso es...-dijo Sunrise

-Sí, un avión-dijo Flash-un modelo especial, diseñado para una súper velocidad, y equipamiento de defensa. Y lo mejor es que no hay que pedalear, pues funciona con magia.

-¿Podemos ir?-pregunto Shining

-No-respondió Flash-es peligroso y además ya dije que no quería compañía.

Así que Flash se fue mientras decía en voz baja " _Es pero que antes_ ". 

**Flash-Back**

Pocos años atrás, Flash y otro grupo de ponis viajaban en un avión directo hacia una fábrica.

-Muy bien, sabemos que Money está ahí, y está fabricando nuevas armas-dijo Flash-asi que creo que ya saben qué hacer. ¿Verdad Fool?

-¿Quién yo?-pregunto Fool ingenuamente

-Sí, tu-dijo Flash

-Ah... No-dijo Fool

Flash se da una bofetada en la cara, y le explica claramente:

"Entraremos en la fábrica, y destruiremos las armas, ¿Captas?"

-Sí, creo que si-dijo Foot

-Ay, porque sigo trayéndote a esto-dijo Flash

-Porque no lo quieren en otra parte-dijo otro poni

En eso de la cabina del piloto salió una yegua pegaso de melena gris y lacia, y de cuero rojo, y dijo:

"Recuden, estamos aquí para capturar a Money y descubrir que le paso, no a matarlo, ¿¡Entienden!?"

-Si Envious-dijeron Flash y los otros

Luego la rampa del avión se abrió en el cielo, por lo que tuvieron que saltar con paracaídas (excepto Envious por ser un pegaso).

Flash fue el primero en llegar a tierra.

-Muy bien, estamos todos, Envious, Stealth, Mac...-dijo Flash incompletamente

En eso Fool cayó en picada con el paracaídas cerrado.

-... Fool-termino Flash

Todos voltearon a ver a Fool, el cual se levantó aturdido.

-¿Por qué no abriste el paracaídas?-dijo Mac

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Por qué usas un paracaídas?-dijo Stealth-eres un pegaso.

En eso una alarma sonó y la seguridad estaba llegando.

-Rápido, corran-dijo Flash

Todos lo siguieron excepto Fool, que seguía aturdido.

-Dije ¡Corran!-dijo Flash

Fool reacciono, y se fue con ellos.

 **Presente**

Flash estaba muy tranquilo en su avión cuando de repente alguien dijo " _Que increíble_ ". En eso Flash voltio y vio a Sunrise, Light y Shining colados en el avión.

-¿Que? ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!?-dijo Flash

-Vinimos a ayudarte-dijo Shining

-Están locos si creen que irán con migo-dijo Flash

-Necesitas ayuda, y lo sabes-dijo Light

-Ap... Bien-dijo Flash-pero sean precavidos. Es un lugar peligroso.

Luego llegaron a los calabobos, los cuales había mucha destrucción, fuego y escándalo. De preferencia Flash no aterrizo y decidió que había que saltar. Así que tomo un paracaídas y les dio otros a Shining y Sunrise.

-¿Saben cómo se abren?-dijo Flash

-No-dijeron Shining y Sunrse

-Solo tiren del cordón blanco cuando estén en el aire-dijo Flash-¿Entienden?

-Si-dijeron Sunrise y Shining con un poco de duda.

En ese momento Flash salto, seguido de Light, y luego Sunrise, y al final Shining. Y aterrizaron en el mismo orden.

-¿Todos están bien?-dijo Flash-Surise, Light...

Pero Shining aterrizo en picada y con el paracaídas cerrado.

-...Shining-termino Flash

Los tres voltearon a ver a Shining levantándose lentamente.

-Wow, un déjà vu-dijo Flash-solo que tu si necesitabas el paracaídas.

-¿Por qué no lo abriste?-dijo Sunrise

-No encontré el cordón blanco-dijo Shining

-Pero estaba en tu pecho-dijo Sunrise-donde amarras el paracaídas.

-Como sea, solo vayámonos-dijo Flash

Los cuatro se fueron a los calabozos, por un túnel subterráneo.

 **Flash-Back**

Los chicos entraron por la puesta trasera, pero se encontraron con muchos ponis haciendo guardia, así que se escondieron antes de que pudieran verlos.

-Bien, son como seis, algunos armados-dijo Flash-¿A quién le toca?

-A mí ya me toco la última vez-dijo Mac

-Yo no pienso ir-dijo Envious-las ballestas no son mi estilo.

-Yo puedo ir-dijo Fool

-¡No!-dijeron todos

-La última vez que fuiste tú, casi nos matan-dijo Flash

-Así-dijo Fool-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque le dijiste imbécil al guardia y tres minutos después mi cabello fue atravesado por un cuchillo lanzado a 2 metros de distancia-dijo Flash

-Ok, ya entendí-dijo Fool

Después de unos minutos, los chicos se pusieron de-acuerdo.

-Muy bien Stealth, te toca-dijo Flash

-Abran paso, y vena como se hace-dijo Stealth

Stealth subió por unos postes hacia los doctos de ventilación y observar a los guardias desde arriba, y cuando uno pasó por debajo de él lo tomo por sorpresa y lo derribo, luego llego otro guardia con una ballesta y esquivo su disparo, y también lo derribo. Y mientras el derribaba a otros dos Flash, Envious y Fool jugaban piedra, papel o tijeras (Flash usaba su magia, y Envious y Fool sus alas). Finalmente Stealth toma la ballesta de otro guardia y la usa para dispararle en el casco y derribarlo, luego golpea con esta a otro guardia, terminando con todos.

-Muy bien-dijo Stealth-ya termine.

-Excelente, ahora vamos por Money-dijo Flash.

 **Presente**

Flash y los demás salieron del túnel y se encontraban dentro de los calabozos, y en todas partes veían y escuchaban caos, desorden, y destrucción.

-Esto sí que está muy feo-dijo Sunrise asustado

-Sí, he visto peores-dijo Flash

En eso, vieron a unos tipos que tenían colgado a un guardia cabeza abajo, y Flash simplemente uso magia para dejarlos dormidos.

-Oye, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Flash

-Si, por favor-dijo el guardia

-Yo me encargo-dijo Shining

Shining dispara un rayo para cortar la soga, pero falla.

-¡Auch!-grito el guardia

-Tienes que cortar la soga, no su ala-dijo Light

-Ubs... Perdón-dijo Shining

Así que Flash es ahora quien dispara el rayo, cortado la soga, y liberando al guardia.

-Tranquilo amigo-dijo Flash-a mí también me tomo mucho tiempo mejorar mi puntería, pero lo irónico, es que tú eres mayor que yo.

Los chicos se acercaron al guardia, que estaba un poco mareado por estar de cabeza tanto tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Flash

-Sí, no me hicieron mucho-dijo el guardia

-¿Eres un novato, no?-dijo Flash

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo el guardia

-Tu armadura... te incomoda-dijo Flash

-Ah... Es tan obvio-dijo el guardia-mi primera semana como guardia real, y ya se monta un caos. Preferiría estar en el castillo de una princesa.

-Tranquilo amigo, eso ya llegara-dijo Flash-ahora, sal he informarle al capitán Shining Armor de esto, que envié refuerzos.

-Sí, está bien-dijo el guardia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Flash

-Flash-dijo el guardia-Flash Sentry

-Muy bien tocayo, vete de aquí-dijo Flash

El guardia se fue mientas los chicos seguían. Luego de un rato y de haberse encontrado con unos prófugos, Flash y los demás vieron a los líderes de todo esto. Así que se ocultaron en la ventilación para no ser vistos, y ver todo desde arriba.

-No puede ser-dijo Flash sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sunrise

-A ellos, los conozco-dijo Flash

-¿Quiénes son?-dijo Shining

-Ese (señalando al poni de cuero verde y melena blanca), su nombre es Greed Millionaire, alias Sr. Money-dijo Flash-Un millonario que proviene de mi reino natal, y pose la mejor maquinaria del lugar.

-¿Cuál es ese reino?-dijo Light

-Manexico-dijo Flash

En eso unos matones trajeron a tres guardias de rango mayor.

-Que tenemos aquí, los hermanos Powers-dijo Money-Strength, Fury y Astuteness. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Greed, no esperábamos verte aquí-dijo Fury

-Bueno aquí me tienen-dijo Money

En eso llego Anger usando un traje extraño.

-Él es Anger Bright, alias Badroid-dijo Flash-un chico engreído, experto en la maquinaria avanzada, y tiene un muy mal temperamento.

Badroid se acercó a Money, y sintió curiosidad con los tres hermanos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Badroid

-Unos viejos compañeros de negocios, que me han debido desde hace tiempo-dijo Money-y ya es hora de que me paguen. Aún les queda una oportunidad.

-Olvídalo loco-dijo Strength.

-Si así lo quieren-dijo Money-así será. Bad, porque no te encargas de él.

Badroid se acerca a Stenght, mientras uno de sus cascos se electrifica levemente por su traje. Mientras los chicos seguían observando.

-¿Por qué ese chico usa ese ridículo disfraz?-dijo Shining

-No es un disfraz-dijo Flash-es ridículo, pero no es un disfraz. Es un traje que mejora la capacidad física, así como el mio. Pero este esta hechizado para crear cargas eléctricas atravesar de las extremidades. Incluso puede crear versiones más grandes de estas extremidades, compuestas de energía eléctrica.

-¿Como que versiones más grandes?-dijo Sunrise

En ese momento Badroid sonrió siniestramente diciendo " _Sera un placer_ ". Luego estiro su casco electrificado (como si fuese a golpear a Stenght) cuando de este salió una capa de electricidad gigante (en forma de casco) que empujo a Stenght brutalmente contra la pared, aplastándolo y electrocutándolo a la vez. Y los chicos (excepto Flash) quedaron impactados con eso.

-Ay... para que pregunte-dijo Sunrise perturbado.

Solo quedaban dos hermanos, y Sr. Money silbo para atraer a un corcel gigante y musculoso, con una expresión molesta, señalado que se encargue de Astuteness.

-¿Y ese quién es?-dijo Light

-Ese grandote se llama False Fight-dijo Flash

-Lo conozco-dijo Sunrise-Era un luchador profesional, hasta que vieron que lo echaron de la liga, ya que sus movimientos eran muy falsos.

-Ahora se hace llamar Blow Fire-dijo Flash

-¿Por qué?-dijo Light

En eso Blow levanto a Astuteness y se prendió fuego a él mismo, causando que Astu también se incendie, hasta ser rostizado por completo. Dejando a los chicos otra vez sorprendidos.

-Por eso-dijo Flash respondiendo la pregunta de Light.

-¿Pero cómo es que...-dijo Sunrise incompletamente

-Nunca pruebes un hechizo experimental para manipular el fuego en un luchador-dijo Flash

Entonces solo quedaba Fury, así que Money se le acerco.

-Dos menos, queda uno-dijo Money

-Adelante, de todos modos no nos quedaba mucho tiempo-dijo Fury

-Si insistes-dijo Money.

Sr. Money saco su bastón y lo apunto asía el pecho de Fury.

-¿Va a golpearlo con su bastón?-dijo Shining

-No, algo mucho peor-dijo Flash

En ese momento del bastón de Money se disparó una carga de energía mágica que perforo el pecho de Fury. Pero a pesar de esto (y de que se estaba desangrando), Fury logro decir con su último aliento:

-¿Sabes que el chico está aquí?

-¿Sigues vivo?-dijo Money-creí a verte dado en el corazón. Bueno, tendrá que ser de la forma desagradable.

Sr. Money se quitó su sombrero, y de él salieron púas. Luego lo choco contra el cuello de Fury decapitandolo y dejando a los chicos impactados.

-Porque viene aquí-dijo Sunrise aterrado

-Y aún no han visto nada-dijo Flash

Sr. Money, Badroid y Blow se fueron de la habitación, haciendo que Flash salga del escondite y se encuentre con los prófugos.

-Muy bien, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Flash-así que díganme, ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

 **Flash-Back**

Los chicos se escabulleron silenciosamente hasta la oficina de Money, en donde estaba en una reunión con los hermanos Powers.

-Así son los términos Greed-dijo Fury-¿Tenemos un trato?

-No-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Esto es un asunto grave-dijo Astuteness-si no tenemos esa arma, acabaran con nosotros.

-Y crees que me importa.

Los chicos lograban escuchar la conversación por la ventana.

-¿De qué arma hablan?-pregunto Mac.

-Quien sabe-dijo Flash-pero seguramente es algo malo.

-Creo que es esa torre de allá-dijo Fool señalando una gran torre con un campo magnético en ella.

-Jum... eso es raro-dijo Flash

-¿Que creen que haga?-pregunto Envious

-Creo que no quiero saber-contesto Mac

-Yo tampoco-dijo Stealth

En eso siguieron escuchando la conversación de Money y los Powers.

-Verán, armas como esta no pueden ser tomadas por cualquier poni-dijo Money-son cosas que no entenderían.

-Si de verdad es así, pruebalo-dijo Fury-danos una demostración de su poder.

-Con gusto-dijo Money

Así que Money salió de la oficina y los muchachos se escondieron para evitar ser vistos. En eso Money se subió a la torre causando que nubes negras aparecieran alrededor de esta y provocando mucho viento.

-Descuerdo, esto no está bien-dijo Flash

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Stealth

-Creo que es más que claro que debemos desactivarlo-dijo Flash-o de preferencia destruirlo.

-¿Y cómo?-pregunto Mac

-Hay que entrar ahí cuidadosamente, y no hacer ninguna tontería. Y con eso me refiero a que Fool...-dijo Flash antes de darse cuenta que Fool se había ido-¿A dónde se fue Fool?

En ese momento vieron a Fool ir corriendo directamente hacia la torre y metiéndose en ella de forma brusca.

-Odio cuando hace eso-dijo Flash

Una vez dentro de la torre, Fool subió todo lo que pudo, pero con tanto viento era muy difícil. Así que se detuvo en una parte donde avía una rueda de opciones, y decía "gire la rueda para que aparezca la opción seleccionada".

-Ok, esto es raro, pero veamos-dijo mientras giraba la rueda.

Cuando la rueda se detuvo la opción seleccionada fue "panda", cosa que a Fool de parecía extraño.

-¿Panda?, buen intento rueda, pero no hay pandas en Manexico.

Pero en ese momento vio a un panda pasar volando junto con todo lo demás en el viento.

¡¿Pero qué?!-dijo sorprendido-wow, que buen truco.

En eso Fool vio un colchón acercarse y decido aventarse para poder caer en él y llegar a la sima. Desafortunada mente no cayó en el colchón, si no en una tabla de madera, luego se sujetó a ella y se la paso girando por la torre por un rato. Y mientras los demás lo veían desde afuera, el gritaba y se mareaba mucho, hasta que finalmente llego a la sima de la torre.

Una vez ahí se encontró con Sr. Money operando la torre desde una silla eléctrica.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien apareció por aquí-dijo Money

-Hola, es un gusto verte viejo-dijo Fool-me gusta la decoración del lugar, aunque no entiendo para qué es eso (señala la silla).

-Esta silla me permite controlar toda la torre, y todo se monitorea a través de esa consola.

Fool volteo detrás de él y ve un aparato brillante que está conectado con la silla.

-Espera, ¿Dices que este aparato monitorea la silla, la cual está controlando la torre?

-Si

-Entonces... no te importara que la utiliza ¿Verdad?

-¿Que? ¡No!

En ese momento Fool empezó a presionar botones y accionar palancas aleatoriamente, haciendo que Money sea electrocutado drásticamente hasta el punto de que la maquina se sobre calentara y empezara a sacar chispas y humo.

Mientras tanto, Flash y los demás seguían esperando a Fool.

-Oigan han pasado 10 minutos-dijo Stealth-¿Creen que este bien?

-Oye Fool puede ser idiota, pero tampoco tanto como para hacer algo como... volar la torre o algo así-dijo Flash

En ese momento la punta de la torre exploto saliendo disparada.

-Bueno al menos fue él y no alguien más-dijo Flash

Y de repente la punta de la torre cae frente a ellos y encima de ella se encontraba Fool con una cara de victorioso.

-¡Ta-ra!... misión cumplida amigos, hemos, o más bien he de detenido al mal-dijo mientras lazaba el cuerpo de Money a sus cascos-¿Qué les parece?

-Fool ese no es...

-No tienen que agradecerme por salvarlos-interrumpió Fool

-Pero estoy diciendo que ese no es...

-Ahora que lo pienso, si deberían agradecerme.

¡Pero ese no es...

-Porque soy el héroe del día.

Y por unos segundos Fool poso sobre la punta de la torre sintiéndose glorioso y alabado hasta que Flash lo interrumpió exclamando:

-¡ESE NO ES MONEY IDIOTA, ES UN CLON!

-A si, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues para empezar, tiene una etiqueta en el casco diciendo que es un clon, y segundo, los ponis normales no sangran algodón-respondió Flash muy seriamente.

Así que Flash levanto al clon con su magia mostrándoles la etiqueta de su casco y en ese momento la cabeza se le cayó y en su interior había puro algodón.

-Bueno, eso es decepcionante-dijo Fool deprimiéndose-al menos destruí su máquina.

-Si... sobre eso, no sabemos para qué era-dijo Stealth

-Pero creo saber quién si-dijo Envious

-¿Quién?-pregunto Mac

-Los que querían comprarla-respondió Envious

En eso, todos voltearon a ver a los hermanos Power quienes estaban a punto de escabullirse.

 **Presente**

Mientras Flash seguía "interrogando" a los fugitivos, Sunrise, Light y Shining lo veían desde lejos.

-Este tipo tiene serios problemas-dijo Shining

-No lo sé, parece que tiene algo que desquitar-dijo Sunrise comiendo palomitas

-Bueno chicos, aveces las peores actitudes son sacadas de viejos percances, como familiares o de amistad, ya saben-dijo Light

-¿Creen que vaya a hacer algo loco?-pregunto Sunrise

-Hay por favor-dijo Light-como si fuese a arrojar a alguien desde el tejado.

Mientras, Flash noqueaba a todo prisionero que no le respondía, dejándolo con solo uno, por lo cual lo puso tras la pared y apunto su cuerno brillante a su cara.

-Bien, tu eres el último de la fila, así que dígame-dijo Flash-¿Cuál es su queja o sugerencia? y dilo rápido para que pueda ir a casa a cenar.

-Bueno amigo, te diré la verdad-dijo el prisionero-no se nada.

Entonces Flash le quemo la cara con fuego mágico.

-A ver si ese chapuzón te refresco la memoria.

-Lo siento amigo, pero si supiera algo, ¿Por qué te lo diría?-dijo el prisionero-¿Qué ganaría?

-Mmm... Ya veo-dijo Flash "pensativo"-creo que se cuál sería el premio perfecto.

Y un momento después, los cuatro se encontraban en el tejado, y Flash tenía al prisionero colgado boca abajo y más allá de la orilla.

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Light algo sorprendido

-Bien, ¿ahora si lo recuerdas?-pregunto Flash

-Bueno... hasta donde sé, él poni millonario solo vino con por el chico con cascos de madera-dijo el prisionero-pero... creo que los oí hablando algo sobre magia, creo que magia oscura.

-¿Magia oscura?

De repente Flash escucho a lo lo lejos una voz que decía " _Vaya, vaya, mira que grata sorpresa_ ", y al voltear hacia abajo, logro ver a Sr. Money y a Badroid. Y en eso Flash soltó al prisionero y lo dejo caer, pero lo detuvo antes de que llegara al suelo.

-Bueno, debo admitirlo-dijo Flash-creí que yo no volvería a verlos, es decir, ya pasó un año.

-Bueno hijo, eres muy joven para jubilarte-dijo Money-además, eres un ingenuo si crees que eres capaz de liberte de nosotros, no somos tontos hijo, Lion o Canterlot, Manexico o Equestria, no puedes huir de quien eres, y lo que has hecho.

Entonces Flash se tele-trasporto mágicamente al lado de Money y empezó a tacar tanto con golpes como magia, aunque Money se podía defender fácilmente.

-Vaya, peleas bien para estar fuera un año-dijo Money

-Y tú peleas bien para estar viejo-dijo Flash

En eso Flash fue atacado por un impulso eléctrico de Badroid que lo dejo en el suelo a 2 metros de distancia.

-Ahh... cuanto extrañaba esto-dijo Badroid-¿Me extrañaste Flash?

-En realidad no-respondió Flash-aunque por lo que veo, te gusto tu estancia, puesto que nunca intentaste escapar.

Badroid se molestó al oír eso y estuvo a punto de volver a atacarlo con un impulso eléctrico, pero Money se lo impido diciendo:

-No, vete, quiero encargarme de él personalmente.

Y él algo frustrado se fue sin decir nada.

-Ahora, creo que es momento de hacer algo que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero en eso Money fue atacado bruscamente por rayos mágicos hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y cuando Flash volteo vio a Shining con el cuerno humeando, acompañado de Sunrise y Light.

-No tienes que agradecerme-dijo Shining

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Flash

Flash se acercó al cuerpo de Money para ver si estaba vivo.

-Pueden creerlo-dijo Shining molesto-le salvo la vida de su enemigo y no me lo agradece.

-No, no lo hiciste-dijo Flash

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Shining-ahí lo tienes frente a ti.

-Este no es el verdadero Sr. Money, es un clon-decía Flash mientras le arrancaba la cabeza con su magia-y de felpa, es un viejo truco.

Luego Flash arrojo la cabeza y Sunrise la atrapo, causándole escalofríos y volviéndola a lanzar con desagrado.

-Pero si ese no es el verdadero Sr. Money, ¿Dónde está el real?-pregunto Light

Entonces los chicos vieron que la zona sur de los calabozos había explotado.

-Creo que ya se-respondió Flash

 **Flash-Back**

Flash y los demás tenían atados a los hermanos Power a unas sillas, todo listo para una interrogación.

-Muy bien, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Flash-¿que eligen?

Pero ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada.

-Tomare eso como las malas-dijo Flash-Stealth sera el policía bueno y Mac será el malo, que se diviertan.

-Bien, iniciemos con algo simple-dijo Stealth-¿que era esa cosa y para que la querían?

-Eso es información clasificada-respondió Astuteness

Y con esa respuesta Mac le dio un golpe en la cara

-Clasifica eso-dijo molesto

-Por lo que sabemos, desataba viento a nivel tornado-dijo Stealth-pero había algo más que no pudimos notar ¿que era?

-Enserio esperan que vayamos a revelar eso-dijo Strength

En esto Strength recibió otro golpe de Mac.

-Tal vez necesite darlos más duros-dijo Mac

-No zopenco, son soldados-dijo Envious-hay que usar métodos más intentos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto Mac

-Mi padre me solía decir que si quieren hacer hablar a un poni de piedra, tenías que torturarlo por la parte más sensibles del cuerpo.

-Te refieres al...

-Si al cuello-dijo Envious sacando un cuchillo

-Oye, oye, oye, esos métodos no son los adecuados-dijo Flash

-Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea mejor?-pregunto Envious-no creo que hablen solo con los cascos.

-Sí, pero el matarlos tampoco no los ara hablar.

-Ayy... no los mataremos, ¿verdad Mac?-pregunto Envious

-Desde luego, soy un experto-respondió Mac

-Bien, diviértete-dijo Envious entregándole en cuchillo

Entonces Mac se acercó a los hermanos y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello de Fury.

-Que comience el verdadero interrogatorio-dijo Mac

Entonces Mac empezó a torturarlos y Flash aparto la mirada para no verlo, pero si escuchaba los gritos.

 **Presente**

Flash, Light, Sunrise y Shining caminaban hasta la parte de la prisión que había explotado.

-Y este tal Sr. Money o como se llame-dijo Shining-¿Quién es?

-Cuando yo vivía en Manexico, los inventos no eran todo, también tenía misiones, y estas venían con enemigos, como Money y Badroid-dijo Flash

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Light

-Me fui, con el objetivo de que no me encontraran-respondió Flash-pero solo fue así durante un año.

-¿Y cómo fue que te encontraron?-pregunto Sunrise

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

 **Flash-Back**

Después de una severa tortura, los hermanos Power estaban listos para confesar.

-Bien, ¿quieren más o ya están listos?-pregunto Mac

-Nuestra aldea estaba siendo atacada por la aldea vecina, y nuestras defensas son inútiles, son ponis fuertes y ágiles, así que nos enteramos que Money estaba trabajando en una magia especial que hacía que los ponis aliados se ataquen entre ellos-dijo Fury

-Eso es lo que hacia la torre-dijo Flash-liberaba magia.

-Es imposible, yo estuve en esa torre, y apenas sentí magia en ella-dijo Fool

-Debe estar incompleta-dijo Flash-seguramente era un prototipo, ¿Pero por qué lo crearía en primer lugar?

-Cual sea la razón, dudo que sea buena-dijo Envious

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Mac

-Que no es vio-dijo Flash-vamos, no debe estar tan lejos.

-Esperen, no pueden dejarnos aquí-dijo Fury

-Claro que podemos-dijo Flash

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a los hermanos atados a las sillas.

Tiempo después los muchachos fueron directo a las oficinas de la fábrica esperando a ver a Money, y finalmente lo encontraron, pero desafortunada mente no estaba solo, puesto a que estaba rodeado por un montón de guardias armados.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué?-pregunto Mac

-Simple, vamos de tras de él, eliminamos a los guardias lentamente, y lo atrapamos-dijo Flash-¿entendieron?

-Si... pero... hay un problema-dijo Envious

-Fool se fue ¿verdad?-dijo Flash

-Si...-dijeron todos menos Flash

-Fantástico.

En ese momento Fool se dirigía discretamente a donde se encontraba Money, quien tenía detrás a muchos guardias. Sin embargo es no le pimpido que siguiera avanzando, puesto que los fue eliminando, lenta, silenciosa y ridículamente, hasta que finalmente llego a ponerse directamente detrás de Money. Él cual volteo y vio a Fool apuntándole con una ballesta que le quito a un guardia.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto molesto

-Hasta la vista poni-dijo Fool disparándole en la cabeza

La flecha atravesó el cráneo de Money matándolo instantáneamente, y en ese momento Fool saco una cámara y se tomó una foto con su cadáver. Pero en eso, aparecieron Flash y los demás, y la primera cosa que dijo Flash al ver eso fue:

-Idiota, mataste a otro clon de felpa.

-Ay... como estas tan seguro-respondió Fool molesto

-Ve la etiqueta en su casco.

-Dice "Hecho en Ponyhattan" genio-dijo Fool viendo la etiqueta

-¡El otro casco!-exclamo Flash

-¡Ah...! "Clon de felpa de Sr. Money"-dijo Fool molesto al leer la otra etiqueta.

-Así es tarado, Money aún anda suelto-dijo Flash-y debemos atraparlo antes de que escape.

-¿Y exactamente donde encontraremos al real?-pregunto Mac-es más, ¿Como sabemos si siquiera está aquí?

-Creo que se cómo-dijo Flash

 **Presente**

Finalmente los muchachos llegaron a la zona sur de los calabozos, la cual estaba destrozada por lo la explosión.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos dónde buscar-dijo Flash

Los muchachos empezaron a inspeccionar la zona en busca de algo de utilidad que los ayude a atrapar a Money, hasta que finalmente Sunrise encontró un pergamino muy quemado

-¿Y eso que es?-pregunto Light

-Creo que es un pergamino-respondió Sunrise

-A ver-dijo Flash

Flash tomo el pergamino con su magia pero no logro leer nada debido a sus quemaduras.

-Jum, creo que lo conservare, por si acaso.

Entonces el equipo buscaba una salida de la torre destrozada, y finalmente llegaron a unas escaleras que estaban en perfecto estado que llevaban al tejado de otra torre, donde no solo estaba Money, sino que se encontraba un helicóptero listo para llevarse a él y a varios otros prisioneros peligrosos de Canterlot.

-Muy bien, tenemos que planear muchas cosas antes de iniciar nuestro pequeño concurso-dijo Money-así que vayámonos rápido, sí.

Así que Money, Badroid y otros criminales se habían subido al helicóptero, pero antes de que Blow subiera a este, logro sentir la presencia de alguien

-Creo que ya sabe que estamos aquí-dijo Flash oculto con los demás

-Váyanse, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Blow

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe eso?-pregunto Money

-Solo quiero divertirme con nuestro centro de atención.

-Jum... como quieras, diviértete-dijo Money-el resto, vayámonos

El helicóptero despego dejando solo a Blow en el tejado.

-Bien muchacho, ahora solo estamos tu y yo, así que ¡Muéstrate!

Flash apareció frente a él por tele transportación.

-Parece que ahora si nos divertiremos-dijo Blow

-Bueno gran masa flamante, divirtámonos-dijo Flash

Blow empezó a prenderse fuego a sí mismo, y los 2 empezaron a pelear.

 **Flash-Back**

Flash y el resto del equipo se dirigía a la planta más baja de la fábrica directo hasta el sótano.

-Bien, quieres explicarte ¿Qué quieres decir con "Creo que se cómo"?-pregunto Envious

-Bueno, es muy simple, díganme, usualmente cuando entramos a la guarida de un villano, lo encontramos en el punto más alto, ¿No es así?-pregunto Flash

-Si-respondieron todos.

-Bueno, pero cuando nosotros fuimos ahí, solo encontramos muñecos de felpa, ¿No?

-Si.

-Bueno, y que tal si buscamos... abajo.

Entonces Flash pateo una escotilla la cual se abrió y esta llevaba al sótano de la fábrica. Así que los chicos bajaron por el y ahi en el oscuro lugar se encontraron a nada más y nada menos que a Sr. Money.

-¿Ese es el real?-pregunto Fool

-Ya lo veremos-respondió Flash

 **Presente**

Flash y Blow se atacaban mutuamente de manera drástica, mientras Blow usaba la fuerza bruta y ataques con sus llamas, Flash usaba su agilidad y magia. La pelea en si era muy pareja, puesto que era difícil que uno de ellos se lastime, aunque ocasionalmente Flash sufría de algunas leves quemaduras y Blow era cortado por los rayos de Flash.

Mientras tanto, Sunrise, Light y Shining seguían ocultos tras una pared de la torre.

-Muy bien, analicemos la situación-dijo Sunrise-vinimos hasta una prisión con un tipo al que apenas conocemos, donde descubrimos que tuvo una muy... complicada vida en su reino natal, y que los ponis que lo odian han venido hasta aquí para vengarse de lo que sea que les hizo, y ahora está peleando con un poni que es ex-luchador y se prende fuego a si mismo ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si-contestaron Light y Shining

-Bien-dijo Sunrise-ahora ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo salir de esta?

-Que no es obvio-respondió Shining-hay que ir ahí y ayudarlo con ese sujeto, no puede ser tan difícil.

En ese momento una bola de fuego se estrella contra la pared donde están escondidos, causando que esta libere chispas y una de ellas caiga en la cola de Shining, prendiéndole fuego a la punta.

-Bueno si tú quieres ir ahí con esa fogata viviente, adelante-dijo Light-nosotros no te detendremos.

Shining respondió a eso con una risa fingida mientras apagaba el fuego con su magia.

Mientras tanto el encuentro de Flash y Blow, los dos se distanciaron por un breve momento.

-Jum... veo que has mejorado mucho niño-dijo Blow

-Bueno, ya no soy ese inocente potrillo que se asustaba al ver a un corcel prenderse fuego a sí mismo-dijo Flash

-Es cierto, pero ahora estas solo-dijo Blow-¿Dónde están tus amigos raros?

-Tu sabes dónde, pero no importa porque no los necesito-dijo Flash antes de volver a pelear.

 **Flash-Back**

Los muchachos estaban frente a frente con Sr. Money, aunque este no se veía para nada preocupado.

-Bien hecho chicos-dijo Money-eso de contradecir la típica ubicación del villano estuvo muy bien, aunque déjeme decirles que...

Pero Money fue interrumpido por Flash al dispararle un rayo de magia en casco.

-¡Auch! ¿Que fue eso?-pregunto adolorido

-Está sangrando, así que es el real-respondió Flash

-Bien me descubrieron-dijo Money-pero eso no cambia nada, aún tengo la ventaja.

-Así, ¿Cómo?-pregunto Mac

-Bueno... siempre me he preguntado ¿Que tan entretenido será verlos pelear entre ustedes?

Entonces Money saca de su sombrero un aparato extraño que creaba una especie de mini remolino, muy similar al de la torre, pero cuando Flash y los demás estuvieron expuesto a él, no pasó nada en lo absoluto. Paso casi un minuto y Flash vio su reloj pero seguía sin pasar nada. Cosa que dejo tanto a ellos como a Money confundidos.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no se están atacando entre sí?-pregunto Money

-Creo que te hace falta mejorar eso-respondió Flash

-Bueno, en ese caso, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo-dijo Money sacando un cuchillo de su bastón.

 **Presente**

Flash y Blow aún seguían peleando, pero desafortunadamente Flash iba lentamente perdiendo energías

-Jaja, conque no necesitas a nadie eh-dijo Blow-bueno, creo que eso solo te deja como un blanco más fácil de liquidar, eso me deja a mí con todo el premio.

-Oh, pero él no está solo-dijo Shining saliendo del escondite junto con Light y Sunrise

-¿Y estos quiénes son?-pregunto Blow

-Nah... Unos ponis que conocí hace poco-respondió Flash

-Bien, no importa-dijo Blow lanzándoles una bola de fuego a los muchachos

-¡Cuidado!-dijo Light esquivando la bola de fuego.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!-pregunto Sunrise

-Hay que distraerlo-respondió Light

 **Flash-Back**

A pesar de que el equipo de Flash superaba en número a Money, este era un rival muy difícil, dado a su gran habilidad en artes marciales y las numerosas armas que estaban a su alcance, cosa que hizo que el equipo se ocultara de su vista. Y mientras Money los buscaba, ellos organizaban una estrategia.

-Muy bien, tenemos que pensar en algo antes de que el tipo nos haga tapiz en su mansión-dijo Stealth-¿Alguien tiene una idea?

-Que al si alguien se pone de carnada y dejamos que Money lo mate-dio Fool-y mientras el disfruta eso lo tomamos por sorpresa.

El equipo se quedó pensativo con respecto a la idea de Fool.

-Solo si la carnada eres tu-dijo Envious

-Eh... entonces no-dijo Fool nervioso

-¿Y qué tal si usamos la "Maniobra Delta"?-pregunto Flash

Al escuchar eso los muchachos se pusieron algo nerviosos.

-No lo sé Flash-respondió Stealth-hace tiempo que no hacemos esa maniobra.

-Sí, yo apenas si recuerdo los pasos-dijo Mac

-Además a mí me acaban de pulir las alas-dijo Envious-no pienso agitarlas.

En eso un disparo del bastón de Money atravesó la pared cerca de la cara de Envious, y se pudo escuchar que este dijo " _Ya los encontré_ ".

-Está bien, hagámoslo-dijo Envious

-Bien, vamos-dijo Flash

Los chicos se movieron rápidamente de ahí, y se prepararon para actuar.

Money lentamente caminaba sobre la habitación buscando a los muchachos para acabarlos de una vez por todas, pero justo cuando se puso en un lugar que Flash estaba vigilando este grito " _ahora_ ".

En ese mismo momento Mac y Stealth salieron de norte y sur para golpear brutalmente a Money y sus golpes finales fueron en la cara. Luego Envious apareció volando y se acercó rápidamente a su cara para darle fuertes ventiscas con sus filosas alas, cosa que dejo a Money aturdido y con una cortada. Luego Fool se aproximaba velozmente volando hacia él dándole una brutal patada en el pecho, haciéndolo volar una vuelta completa y tirándose de cara. Pero cuando este se intentaba levantar Flash apareció frente a él con su cuerno electrificado y encajándoselo en el cuello electrocutándolo dramáticamente y finalmente dejándolo inconsciente.

-Jum... fin del juego-dijo Flash satisfecho.

 **Presente**

Loa chicos tenían acorralado a Blow pero eso no era un problema para él, dado que con sus llamas los podía dispersar fácilmente.

-Bien, necesitamos un plan-dijo Flash-¿Alguien tiene uno?

-Creí que tú eras el genio-dijo Sunrise

-Si... pero ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento.

-Bueno, creo que lo más primordial sería dejarlo sin oxígeno-dijo Light

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Shining

-Porque el oxígeno produce fuego, y sin él tampoco habrá fuego-respondió Flash

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto Sunrise

-Usaremos la magia de los tres para cubrirlo con una campo de fuerza-respondió Flash-eso evitara que absorta más oxígeno.

-Ah... bueno, si es cosa de unicornios, mejor me voy-dijo Light

-No, no te vas-dijo Flash-habrá que absorber el oxígeno restante, y para eso necesitamos un vórtice, uno que solo puede crear un pegaso.

-(Suspiro)... está bien-dijo Light

Entonces Flash, Sunrise, y Shining se pusieron al rededor de Blow y usaron su magia para encerrarlo, pero aun así él podía prender fuego, así que Light empezó a volar alrededor de él para tomar el resto de su oxígeno. Pero al parecer no era suficiente, puesto que Blow aún seguía en llamas y muy enojado.

-¡No resistiré mucho tiempo!-dijo Surinse

-¡Más rápido Light!-dijo Flash

-¡Eso trato!-dijo Light

Y finalmente el plan dio éxito. Blow se fue apagando y debilitando lentamente, hasta el punto de casi desmallarse. Así que los chicos se detuvieron, pero Flash se dirijo directamente hacia él golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo lazo hacia un muro que lo destruyo, y eso muro era una barrera a la orilla de la torre, por lo cual estaba muy cerca de caerse de ella. En eso Flash se acercó lentamente y le dio un golpe en la cara y empezó a hablar con mucha seriedad.

-Muy bien vela musculosa, empieza a hablar, ¿Por qué Money monto todo esto? ¿Y a que te referías con " _premio_ "?

-Jejejeje... tú formaras parte de la cacería del año durante estos meses.

-¿Casería? ¿Qué casería?

-10 ponis vendrán por ¡Ti! Algunos los conoces, algunos no. Pero todos te buscaran, y quien te mate. Ohhh... Money les dará una requisa ¡Inigualable!

Esas palabras hicieron que Flash se enojara todavía más, lo que causo que le diera a Blow otros 2 golpes, y le siguiera preguntando.

-¡¿Y Quiénes son eso ponis?!

-Eso ya lo sabrás...-dijo Blow antes de desmayarse.

En ese momento aparecieron una docena de guardias reales rodeando a los muchachos y a Blow.

-¡Alto! Guardia real de Canterlot, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

En eso Flash Sentry apareció entre la multitud para hablar con el guardia que les hablaba a ellos.

-No señor, ellos no son enemigos. Vinieron a ayudar, ellos son los que me liberaron cuando estaba colgado boca abajo.

-Flash, por favor, estos son solo chicos, no mayores que tú. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevármelos para... oh ya se fueron

El y los demás guardias se dieron cuenta de que Flash y los demás ya no estaban, dejando solo a Blow inconsciente.

-Pero... ¿A dónde?-pregunto Sentry

En ese momento todos vieron volar muy de cerca el avión de Flash, cosa que los dejo en shock.

-¿Que... diantres era eso?-pregunto el guardia

-Creo que un avión-dijo Sentry

 **Flash-Back**

Los muchachos volvían victoriosos a la base con Money detenido y aprisionado en su avión.

-(Suspiro de alivio) Otro trabajo bien hecho-dijo Fool

-Si... aunque no gracias a ti-dijo Stealth-como siempre.

-A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué te seguimos trayendo?-dijo Mac

-Tal vez porque nos gusta tus estupideces-dijo Envious-aunque estas casi nos maten.

-Bueno, al menos seguimos vivos-dijo Flash-y esta vez no hubo sorpresas inesperadas.

-Como el descubrir que eso solo era parte de un plan más grande-dijo Fool

-Si eso sería muy tonto-dijo Mac

 **Presente**

Los chicos regresaron a la casa del árbol sanos y salvos, después de su tremenda aventura.

-Eso fue... increíble-dijo Shining

-Yo lo considero algo perturbador-dijo Sunrise

-Nah... Para mí no fue la gran cosa-dijo Light

-Quieren callarse, algo muy serio está pasando aquí y debo saber que-dijo Flash

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo lo aras?-pregunto Sunrise

-Con esto-respondió Flash mostrando el pergamino quemado que había sacado de la torre.

Así que Flash había puesto el pergamino en una mesa y lo abrió sobre ella, luego utilizo su magia para sacar una especie de aparato controlado por A.P.C

-A.P.C, inicia el restaurador-dijo Flash

-Si señor-dijo A.P.C

Entonces el aparato empezó a escanear el pergamino dejándolo caso como nuevo y mostrando el texto que contenía. Fue en ese momento en que Flash lo empezó a leer.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dice?-pregunto Shining

-Blow decía la verdad. Money a contratado 10 asesinos para matarme-respondió Flash

Los chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al enterarse de tal acto, hasta el punto de asustarse un poco.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sunrise

-Es una orden escrita por Sr. Money, supuesta-mente enviada a cada uno de los asesinos contratados-dijo Flash-miren.

" _Saludos viejos y nuevos amigos, este es un mensaje escrito por un viejo empresario y actual criminal, Sr. Money, y hoy les envió este mensaje para contarles una noticia espectacular. Nuestro viejo "amigo" Flash Macintosh ha sido recientemente localizado en la ciudad de Canterlot, en el mágico y maravilloso reino de Equestria. Y para celebrar los viejos tiempos, he decidido proponerles un interesante trato. Aquel poni que sea camas me matarlo de una vez por todas, recibirá la abasta cantidad de 10.000.000$ Para eso he decidido contactar a la siguiente lista de personas capacitadas para este trabajo, los cuales la mayoría ya tiene sus experiencias personales con Flash, lo que ara que las cosas sean más interesantes._

 _1\. Badroid_

-¿El chico de los brazos eléctricos?-pregunto Shining

-Si-dijo Flash

 _2\. Blow Fire_

-Bueno, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ese-Dijo Flash

 _3\. Pop Music_

-Mi cantante menos favorito-dijo Flash

 _4\. Sigil Escan_

-Un tipo con una puntería y habilidad sigilosa-dijo Flash-pero su personalidad es escandalosa.

 _5\. Gusóxic_

-Es un tipo con una personalidad muy irritante, pero también se hace llamar "La toxina viviente-dijo Flash

-¿La toxina viviente?-se preguntó Light

-Digamos que su cuerpo fue afectado de forma química-dijo Flash-y ahora envenena todo lo que toca.

 _6\. Nitro Boom_

-A este no lo conozco-dijo Flash

 _7 y 8. Athlete y Modeling Hoity_

-También conocidos como los hermanos Hoity Toity-dijo Flash-tipos con los que no querrías meterte.

 _9\. Fen Shui_

-Otra desconocida-dijo Flash

 _10\. Sr. Perfec_

-¡¿Sr. Perfec?!-dijo Sunrise algo alterado

Los demás se quedaron viendo a Sunrise un tanto extraño, dado a que la forma en cómo se expreso era algo sospechosa

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Flash

-Jum… Puede que tal vez lo haya escuchado en... algún lugar-dijo Sunrise calmándose drásticamente

 _Espero su atenta respuesta y su visita a este reino_

 _Atentamente: Sr. Money._ "

-Así que... 10 asesinos vendrán por ti-dijo Shining-eso sí que es malo.

-Nah... Ya me he enfrentado a la mayoría de ellos-dijo Flash

-Aun así-dijo Shining-vas a necesitar todo el apoyo posible si quieres vencerlos. Por suerte cuentas con nosotros.

-No, gracias-dijo Flash fastidiado.

-Oye, te fuimos de gran ayuda con ese gigante de fuego-dijo Sunrise

-Sí, pero no necesito ayuda con los demás-dijo Flash un poco enojado

-Bueno, no me parece muy seguro-dijo Lighr

-No quiero ayuda-dijo Flash enojado

-Ay... vamos, esos tipos no son nada con mi ¡Poder de... príncipe!-dijo Shining-Los are pedazos en cuanto los vea, y...

-No... Quiero... ¡Ayuda!-grito Flash furioso.

-Jum... entiendo-dijo Shining desanimado-búscanos si cambias de opinión.

Light, Shining y Sunrise se fueron de la casa, dejando solo a Flash algo pensativo. Entonces salio por el balcón y se quedó viendo la luna por un corto rato, hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión.

-A.P.C ¿Sabes si el domo de Ponyville ya no está?

-Si señor-dijo A.P.C-pare que el domo desapareció hace unas horas ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito que prepares el avión de nuevo, dado que aremos una visita a una vieja amiga.

Así que el avión volvió a prepararse y a despegar directo a Ponyville.

-Y así está el asunto. Tengo a un grupo de viejos enemigos persiguiéndome por dinero. Un grupo de ponis curiosos saben mi secreto, y ahora no me dejan en paz. Aunque una parte de mí no niega que si me agradan un poco. Pero no... Se, la última vez que confié en alguien así, las cosas no... Terminaron muy... bien. Y por eso vine contigo Twilight, pensé que si hay alguien que me daría buenos consejos sobre esto eras tú.

-Jum... hiciste lo correcto Flash-dijo Twilight-Yo entiendo cómo te siente. Yo también solía creer que podía estar mejor sin amigos, teniendo solo a Spike como compañía. Pero luego entendí que la amistad es algo muy importante para cualquier poni, todo el mundo necesita de un buen grupo de amigos después de todo. Puede que en tu reino natal si haya ponis que si hayan cometido esos errores, pero aquí en Equestria, la amistad es... mágica. Así que adelante, ve y forma un nuevo equipo.

-Bien, eso are-dijo Flash un el ánimo subido.

-Así se habla-dijo Twilight muy feliz

En ese momento Twlight se tele-trasporto hasta el suelo dado a que estaban en el balcon de la biblioteca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Jum... fascinante-susurro Flash

Entonces Flash noto que su avión se acercaba rápidamente por encima de él, y justamente cuando paso por debajo suyo, se tele-trasporto directamente a su interior, y Twilight fue testigo de ello.

-Jum... fascinante-susurro Twilight

Mientras Flash volaba tranquilamente de vuelta a Canterlot, A.P.C le pregunto:

-¿Y bien señor, que va a hacer?

-Voy a prepararme A.P.C, si de verdad esos asesinos vienen por mí, adelante-dijo Flash-después de todo... no estaré solo.

 **Fin**.


End file.
